The operation and maintenance of a fleet of military, commercial, or private vehicles can be economically burdensome for an organization. Many costs are realized over a period of time when an organization maintains a fleet of military, commercial, or private vehicles. Initial considerations are often limited to the cost of the vehicles, related design and development costs, and maintenance costs as the major considerations in acquiring or upgrading a fleet of vehicles. However, a number of considerations are often under-analyzed or completely ignored because they are not well understood by an organization. For example, reliability, maintainability, and testability are often not factors considered when determining the cost of a fleet of vehicles, although support requirements and health management are significant operational drivers for a fleet of vehicles.
The integration of health management into the initial design of a vehicle may include a detailed benefit analysis, including all of the operational performance benefits that an integrated health management system may provide. Such a detailed benefit analysis may include the observations and recommendations of original equipment manufacturers (OEMs), mission operators, command and control elements, fleet management, and maintenance operations.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system health operations analysis model providing performance improvement on a fleet of vehicles without disproportionately increasing operational costs, and while reducing the total ownership cost over the service life of the fleet of vehicles.